The invention concerns a supply air terminal device and a method for regulating the airflow rate.
Known in the state of the art are supply air terminal device solutions, wherein fresh supply air, that is, primary air, is conducted from outside into a supply air chamber and is made to flow from the supply air chamber through nozzles into a mixing chamber, whereby said airflow conducted from nozzles will induce a circulated airflow, that is, a secondary airflow, from the room to flow through a heat exchanger into a mixing chamber. In the heat exchanger, the circulated airflow is either heated or cooled. From the mixing chamber the fresh supply airflow and the circulated airflow are made to flow combined back into the room space H.
It has been a difficulty in the state-of-the-art solutions how to achieve a sufficiently large airflow rate range with the same device. This problem has been solved in the state-of-the-art solution in such a way that the nozzles have been exchangeable, whereby a device of a certain type has been able to comprise a high number of nozzle series. Depending on the installation, it has hereby been possible to choose the desired nozzle series to be suitable for each installation purpose and airflow rate.
However, it has been another difficulty in the above-mentioned solutions that a certain number of nozzle series has not either been sufficient to implement a sufficiently large airflow rate range for a certain type of device.